What if?
by Mikachiru
Summary: REAL AUTHOR'S NOTE! Please read this.
1. The bag Pt1

FE: What if…

FE: What if…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fire Emblem: Path of radiance/Radiant dawn, Intelligence systems, or their characters. I have a copy of the games, but that's a different story.

**A/N:** Welcome, little boys and girls, to a fan fiction of joys and wonders…and chaos. Lots of it. This is my first fanfic so…hurrah! I'll take requests as long as they aren't Yaoi/Yuri pairings (That's right, fan girls. No yaoi. You know who you are!). By the way, _italic_ with quotation marks means thoughts.

**Pairings:** None in this chapter.

**Summary: **FE: 9 Volke's bag always seems to be with him. What's in it, anyway? Inspired by a Naruto episode and boredom!

**Warning:** A LOT of OOC and a few spoilers (I guess…) for those who didn't get past chapter 10 in POR.

* * *

Ch 1: The Bag Pt. 1

"Come on! There has to be _something_ in that bag of his!"

"Ike, I can assure you, there's nothing out of the ordinary in Volke's bag. Now may I please be excused?"

"Oh really? How do you know? What if he's hiding something weird in there? Like…like…"

"…Like what?"

It was days like these that Soren wished he stayed in his tent just a little bit longer. Ike's curiosity always seems to drag him into unnecessary situations. Just the other day, Ike decided to "investigate" Ilyana's never-satisfied stomach issue and concluded that she was an alien who came to Tellius to wipe out humankind's food supply so that the continent's inhabitants would spin into chaos and, in the confusion, take over the world. Despite the reassurance from his younger sister and his staff officer, he's convinced that she's a foreigner and gave her "special treatment": No food for Ilyana every other day.

Soren couldn't help but think that Ike was…a bit touched in the head. It was obvious that the amount of food that Ilyana received prior to Ike's "special treatment" was barely enough to keep her hunger from distracting her during battle. Ilyana was suffering and Ike still clung on to his ridiculous belief. Soren didn't even think Ilyana could last another week on her new "diet".

He shifted his eyes to a troubled Ike who was still looking for an answer that had would probably have no intellectual value whatsoever."Ugh...I have a headache…" He groaned low enough so Ike couldn't hear him.

"I got it!!" _"Here we go…"_

"Like a beorc's head in Volke's bag!"

Soren rolled his eyes at the absurd idea. "Ike, there isn't a beorc's head in his bag. It would reek of death and decay if that was true."

"What about a-"

"There isn't a Laguz head in there either." Soren quickly interrupted. _"Maybe he'll run out of ideas and actually start focusing on his duties as a commander again…"_ It seemed like Soren's thoughts were answered as Ike was staying quiet for longer than five minutes. _"Great…Now all you have to do is say you give up…"_

"Are you finished commander?" _"Say yes, say yes, please say yes."_ Soren chanted in his head as Ike started to open his mouth.

"Volke has a bomb! He's going to use it and get rid of me and become the new commander so that he would gain respect from the black knight!" Soren couldn't take the idiocy that spewed out of Ike's mouth anymore. "That's it, Ike! Go ask him already. You're his commander, aren't you?" Ike stared at him with a look of confusion mixed with disbelief. Ike demanding from Volke? "…That's…genius!" Ike's skeptical looks were washed away by face filled with excitement. He was pleased with the idea.

"Good, now I have things to attend to and-"

"Wait a minute!! I'm not going by myself! Are you crazy!?"

"Why would you say that, Ike?" Soren tried to put on a curious face, but he looked more stressed then anything. Ike didn't notice his friend's distress.

"Soren, we are talking about Volke here! Volke! The man who can shank people in a blink of an eye! I could get killed or tortured or something!"

"…You're afraid of one of your own soldiers?"

"I don't tell you how to live _your_ life!"

Soren was about to make a comeback but decided to keep quiet. He didn't want to drag this conversation out any longer then he had to.

"Why don't you get Titania or Shinon to go with you? I'm sure they wouldn't mind…spending quality time with you." That last part was there to emphasize that Ike should spend more time with them.

"Titania is second-in-command so she can't get killed until I do and she has her second-in-command appointed and Shinon would probably join Volke because he hates me."

"…But it's okay for me to die?"

"I couldn't kill you even I tried." He said with a matter-of-factly tone.

"But all you do is swing your sword around, hoping to hit your target until someone helps you out and-" Soren shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the deviating subject. "Ike, please don't bother me with this. I have things to do." "Like what?" "Paper work to fill out stating that you take responsibility for things that your soldiers do, books to study to extend my knowledge even further, equipment that needs attending to…" Soren turned his back to Ike and started to walk away. "I trusted you…" Ike called to Soren with voice only a betrayed person could have, but he still continued to walk. Ike was starting to get desperate. He needed a plan and quick. Then, he suddenly remembered yesterday's conversation with the girls. He pulled out a sheet of paper from his shirt. He began to read out loud: "'15 pounds of apples, 18 gallons of milk, 72 bags of'- wait! This is my grocery list!" Ike quickly puts it back in his shirt and pulls out another sheet of paper.

"'Soren was close to Ike's face. He could hear his breathing slow down.'"

Soren heard him and quickly whipped his face around with a look of disgust and horror. "Ike! What are you doing!? Stop reading that blasphemy!" Soren knew exactly what that piece of paper was.

Ike read more just to watch Soren's eye twitch: "'Please don't leave me, Ike…I-' but Soren was cut of by Ike, not by words but by a-' HOLY GREAT GODDESS!! What the XXXX is this!?"

"I told you to stop reading it!!" Soren quickly grabbed the evil piece of paper burned it using his fire tome.

"_THAT'S_ what the girls do with their time!? Writing _THAT_!? Why am I in it!?" Ike turned his attention to Soren. "I've got another sheet of that…thing and if you don't come with me, I'll make the girls write more! Then, I'll read it to you!!" "_So THAT'S you weakness! I REALLY don't want to read that sin-against-society paper again. It's EVIL! So say yes! And why am I talking to myself…?"_

"Okay! Okay!!" Soren couldn't believe that Ike would read that…evil paper again. "Yah!! I love you Soren!" He shot Ike a concerned and shocked look. "Said love, not in love!!" Ike finished, both boys shuddering at that last part. "Let's get going!"

Ike and Soren walked over to Volke's tent to finish this problem once and for all.

* * *

**A/N**: Cliff-hanger! Well, right now, I'm going to take a break and see if I get any suggestions for when I finish this arc. So write whatever you felt about this. Hopefully, you enjoyed this…

Stay in school kids,

Mikachiru


	2. Reyson Vs Jigglypuff

FE: What if…

FE: What if…

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Fire Emblem and it's war goodness, would I be sitting in front of a computer wishing for Lethe and Soren to get together?

**A/N: **Okay, I have some things to say. One, I misspelled Shinon's name in Chapter 1. I put two "n's" instead of one. I have revised it so no worries. Two, reviews are my friends. You don't have to leave one, but I would appreciate it if you did anyway. Three, I haven't played FE in months, as in I beat the game about three months ago. Even though that doesn't seem like a long time, it is to me since I've been playing Super smash bros. Brawl, Final Fantasy VII and VIII, and Tales of symphonia instead. So if I happen to spell something wrong, I apologize. Lastly, I put "x's" instead of other symbols because my computer won't let them show up. Oh, and thanks for the reading this, you guys! I already have 200+ hits as of 5/9/08! Sweet!

**Pairings:**ReysonXTanith, because they're cool. I still don't get the difference between X and /...

**Summary: **FE:10- In the midst of battle, a weird pink monster puts everyone to sleep...except Reyson. A brawl breaks out. Who will win? Takes place in Part III:11, the annoying battle with the evil bridge.

**Warnings:**Well... If you aren't past III:11 and can't stand OOCness/crack, then you reaaaaaaly shouldn't read this...

* * *

Ch 2: Reyson Vs. Jigglypuff

With the newly formed Apostle's Army established, Ike leads his men to yet another battle. "...This place looks really familiar..." Ike took a look around while advancing to the nearest enemy. "Hey, didn't we fight here with what's-her-face... Um..." "Die in the name of the mighty Dae-GYHAAK!!" Ike impaled one of the Daien soldiers with his sword. "Shut up! I'm trying to think!" He became lost in deep thought, hence oblivious to the bloodshed surrounding him. "Now, what was her name..." Meanwhile, the rest of the army was catching up with Ike, except for Reyson who got orders to stay away from the fighting to sub stain as little damage as possible. They were pretty much acting as Ike's bodyguards, making sure their Commander doesn't fall into a hole or gets stabbed by a random soldier's lance. "... Selphie? No, no, that wasn't it..." A warrior made it's way to Ike, only to be shot in between the eyes by an arrow. Shinon's arrow. "That's how it's done, bxxxx!" he smirked with arrogance written all over his face. But Ike wasn't listening. "...Was her name... Tifa? Hm..." "...Stupid kid." Reyson just sighed as he watched this go on. He hated war because it upset him mentally and emotionally. The cries of soldiers in pain, the blood that spewed all over the ground, the loud noise that metal makes when it clings against each other... It was annoying. Yeah, it was unavoidable, but... "I wish everything would just be quiet!" He mumbled to himself. He closed his eyes and counted to ten to calm himself down.

"...Ten...Nine...Eight..."

"I think I got it! It's Collete, right!? Right!?"

"...Seven...Six...Five..."

"Who are you talking about?" Titania asked.

"...Four...Three..."

"The general that we fought with the last time we were here," Ike said in a tone that was reserved for morons, but Titania didn't pick that up.

"...Two..."

"Oh, her? Her name was-"

"...One."

Reyson slowly started to open his eyes and as he did, the sound of war started to succumb. One by one, the soldiers started to fall to the ground. "What in the name of the goddess...?" He ran up to his nearest ally, Tanith. "Tanith! Tanith! Are you alright?" He shook her, but still no response. _"...She's sleepng...? In battle?" _After giving her a slap that was meant to be manly, he decided to check if everyone else's case was the same. "Everyone's asleep too...while they were fighting..." Reyson thought a little bit. "That's stupid! What if a random animal attacks them!? They couldn't blame anyone because they wouldn't know who to blame! How are they suppose to build up pent-up rage and burn with a passion for revenge!? That's what I did when my people were killed unexpectingly...Except I can't kill anyone, even if I tried..." He turned towards the majority of the sleeping bodies.

"Anyway, why is everyone asleep? Why is there poorly drawn mustache and monocle on Ike's face? What caused this...?" And then he heard it. "Jigglypuff! Jigglypuff! Jigglypuff!" In the middle of all the sleeping bodies, there was a small pink blob. He immediately ran over to the source of the strange hymn, to the pink monster. But when he made it there, it collapsed. "...What is this?" He poked it a few times and realize it's probably put itself asleep or something. "Huh, funny how that works...Oh well." He picked up the pink monster and tried to throw it over the bridge, but it suddenly jumped out of his hands and gave him a quick slap acroos his face. "Ow! Jerk!" Reyson's hand went up to the red mark on his face, but didn't keep it there too long because of a herion feature that aids him in fast recovery. He could tell that thing was mad at him. But then again, who wouldn't get mad at someone who tried to throw you over a bridge?

"...What the heck are you!?" Reyson said in shock, not expecting it to move.

"Jigglypuff!"

"What?"

"Jigglypuff!"

"Jigglypuff? What kind of name is that?" _"It's a pretty dumb one, that's what!"_was what Reyson was going to say but then Jigglypuff randomly pounced on him. It held a black marker in it's hand that doubled as a microphone. _"Well, I guess I got my answer on Ike's face..."_Reyson just flew up in the air to avoid it and fell down on it's face. "Heheheh...Loser!" Unfortunately, he couldn't get too far because he collided with a ceiling that spouted out randomly. _"When was this here!?" _He tried going to the left and right, but he was boxed in. "What in the name of the holy goddess is going on!?" He was boxed in, apparently.

**A wild Jigglypuff appeared! **An anonymous voice says. Then words appeared in front of him that read:

**What will Reyson do?**

**Fight PKMN**

**Bag Run**

"Uh...Fight?" He was utterly baffled. He had no clue what was going on. This whole situation hit him too fast. More words started to appear. "Where are all these words coming from!?"** You will never need to know, foolish mortal. Defeat your enemy before you get struck down!**

"One, I'm not a mortal. It's pronounced 'Herion'. Two, who the heck are you?"

**Uh...Your...conscience? **

"But I thought Nesala was my conscience. He lied to me!! Anyway, how am I supposed to fight this thing? I can't fight!"

**Use the force, Reyson...** "...Use the force? How?"

**Believe in yourself and your friends...Believe...**

And that's when Jigglypuff started to do a random dance. It looked like he was doing the moon walk. **Look, he's taunting you. Are you going to take that from some punk!?**

"No, but-"

**Then go, my son. Fulfill your destiny! **

Reyson blinked. Did he just say son? "Uh...My dad's living with Tibarn. You can't be him. Besides, everyone knows that Herions have high-pitched, girly voices. Even the men."

**I have said too much. Fight him!**

Jigglypuff kept dancing. Now it started to hum while doing the twist. "Would you st- Wait! What if I put him to sleep with my song? Then I could call Tibarn to beat him up for me!" With the genius idea stuck in his mind, he start to sing a galdr.

**Reyson used sing!**

_"This'll take care of you, you little piece of- why isn't he falling asleep!?" _It turns out that Jigglypuff is an insomniac and hates it when someone sings better than him.

**But it failed!**

Now it was Jigglypuff's turn to sing.

**Jigglypuff used sing! But it failed!**

"Hah! I'm immune to your stupid songs! My ears tune out any song that I find repulsive! That was partially Leanne's fault...But anyway, we must settle this like men!" A smirk appeared on Reyson's face as he grabbed the nearest soldier's lance. "Prepare yourself, you stupid pink...thing!" Then, the crazy brawl began.

* * *

Reyson could see a faint light at the end of a tunnel. **Reyson...Reyson...Wake up...**

"Mom? Is that you...? Did you get me that bike you promised to get me?" **Get your own damn bike!**, said a different voice, whose voice was much higher sounding. "Aw..." **Wake up...Reyson...**"Who are you? Where am I?" He stood there for a moment to recollect his memories. "Let's see...I was stuck on a bridge, slapped a sleeping girl, found out that it's possible for me to pick up a lance...What happened before that...I remember! It was-" Then a sudden change of scenery. He was in Tanith's arms. "Reyson! You're okay!" "THAT STUPID MONSTER!!" Tanith gave his a face that read "WTF?" and gave him a light tap on the head. "Reyson! You're okay, I think." Her kind words didn't register in Reyson's head and proceeded to screeching nonsense. It was hard for to catch on to what he was saying so she just nodded instead. "Anyway...What happened?" he asked, pointing to the bandages around his stomach. "Well, from what I remember, you had my lance in your hand and since it was too heavy for your girlish figure to hold, you somehow tripped and pierce you and a pink blob, which was probably Mist's cooking again...Anyway, pretty much everyone is awake and fighting again after you shanked it, except for me who was taking care of you." With a shrug, he decided to just keep quiet until...

"Hey wait! How did you know that I stabbed him!?"

"How do you know that 'he' isn't a 'she'?"

"Good point."

She sighed. "Well, I was awake after you slapped me, or at least tried to, and decided to pretend to be asleep so that I could see you get owned by Mist's cooking! But looks like you killed him instead. Or did you?"

A confused look spread across his face. "What do you mean 'or did you'?"

"Weeeeeeeeell, there was a really big black hole that sucked that thing up and...and...I didn't know that you were a black mage! Oh, and Reyson?"

Reyson's looks up to her to see what she'll say. "Yes?" She looked red. Very red. She was either blushing or..."YOU JERK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SLAP A GIRL!!" ...Yeah. Angry. " I didn't mean it ,Well actually I did, but still!" "LIES! THEY'RE ALL LIES!!" She immediately jumped on him and put him in a head lock. "It's time for your punishment!" Tanith's hand retracted into a fist and she rubbed it against Reyson's scalp. "OW! My hair! My HAIR!" She let a manical laughter escape her mouth. "BURN!! BURN!!" ...And randomly, Ike stabbed a soldier that was next to them. Sleeping. How very manly.

"Heeeeey everybody! I brought Leanne and a couple of completely useless soldiers that aren't good for anything other then being a decoy with me and-" Tibarn stood by watching Reyson getting noogied by Tanith. "Uh...I'm I interupting something here?" Tanith gave him a creepy smile. "Nope, nothing, nada, zip!" She said it so fast it was in one breath. She kept ignoring Reyson's protests and pleas of mercy, and Leanne didn't hear any of this because of a pretty butterfly she saw pass by. She wasn't going to let go of Reyson anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: **Phew! I'm done! I've had this forever. I have to say, I might of overdid it with the crack...Sorry. Sometimes, I get out of control. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! Feel free to leave another one! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!! Maybe I'll add a monkey in the next chapter...

Penguins can fly, you just gotta BELIEVE!,

Mikachiru


	3. Special: Team Rocket motto

FE: What if…

FE: What if…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything cool except for copies of my favorite games, my adoration for pairings like SorenXLethe, and a Wii. As in the system.

**A/N: **Yah! Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm going to respond to some of those reviews that you left me...I seriously have no idea what my obsession with Pokemon is...I love the games but still...-.-;

**Pairings: **None.

**Summary: **FE:10- Ike and Titania recite the Team Rocket motto after their battle on the bridge. If you read the last chapter like the good children you are, you'd get this. (Though, I'm likely younger than you. Or am I? Hmm...)

**Warnings: **Nope, none, nada. Unless you've NEVER seen an episode of pokemon in your life and don't know who Team Rocket is...

* * *

Special: Team Rocket motto

Another day, another problem. That's usually the deal with the Greil mercenaries. The group of misfits were having yet another one of their...moments.

"Ready Ike?"

"Ready! Let's do this!" A grin was plastered on the said person's face. A stupid grin.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the heavens from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nation,"

"To denounce the evil of justice and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars of above!"

"Titania!" She shouted, ripping off all her armor to reveal an outfit with a huge R on it. Her hair was harden with gel to get it in a big, funky shape.

"Ja- I mean Ike!", he said doing the same thing Titania did except he had a rose in his mouth.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!!"

"Meowth! That's right!" Said Mist in a ridiculous cat outfit and a huge golden coin attached her forehead. She could probably sell for like thousands of dollars or whatever currency they use. Where did she get that anyway?

"Wobba-Wobba!!" Oscar proclaimed also in an outfit. A blue one with a weird looking tail. Seriously, where are they getting this? Aimee?

"...I'm not saying it." Soren shook his head.

"Aw, come on! Don't be a party pooper! It's just two words!" Mist whined.

"Fine. Chime, Chime." he said with a plunger that was poorly dyed yellow on his head.

"Yeah!" Ike exclaimed! "We did it!"

"That's great and all..." Shinon trailed on. "...But what about us?"

Gartie had to add something because he hasn't said anything yet. "Yeah! Mia, Rhys, Boyd, Rolf, Shinon or I didn't get to say anything! What about us?!" He wailed.

"Uh...We'll...work on it?" Ike didn't really want to add them in their group. "Well, let's go say this to Reyson and wish him luck that he recovers soon from his head concussion!"

* * *

**A/N: **Now for some of my replies:

**yaya37**: Thanks. Sometimes, I really do think Ike babbles too much. Seriously, read all his dialogue.

**Lonelylover363:** I answered already, but yes I will make a Mia and Rhys fanfic and attempt a Michiah and Sothe one. I don't really like that pairing as much as I like SorenXLethe but that's my opinion and I respect yours so hats off to you!

**villan20:** Family guy? Really? I've only seen about two episodes. I guess I'm just weird like that.

**Haou Yamata:** Wow, thanks! But I have just somehing to say...Have you ever played Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald or Leaf green/Fire red? There are pokemon cemetaries where people pray at their pokemon's grave. So they could die.

**FE frog (Ch. 1):** Yeah, it's supposed to be random. That's why it's under humor/parody. Sometimes I read too much romance/adventure/fantasy/angst fanfics and and so humor is my reliever to all the seriousness..

**FE frog (Ch. 2):** It is, isn't it? But I will lay off the crack from now on...Or try to anyways.

Still no monkey to be seen,

Mikachiru


	4. Learning ain't no fun! Pt1

FE: What if…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. I wish I did so I can change some things with Micaiah. Okay, a lot. She overshadows all the other characters, including Ike.

**A/N: **Ah, a wise man once said "If he's useful, make use of him," although he's actually an idiot it's wise. Bleh. Anyway. I'll explain my sudden disappearance after this chapter.

**Pairings: **None.

**Summary: **FE:9- Ike discovers that it's illegal for anyone under the age of an official adult to not have an education and still be on the battlefield. School for the children of the group begins.

**Warnings: **Don't read unless you have gotten past chapter 15. Also, this chapter is much less random then the ones from before so there isn't that much crack.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Learning ain't no fun! Pt.1**

Today was a calm and peaceful day. The sun was shining brightly, reflecting off the leftover raindrops from yesterday's shower. The Greil mercenaries was enveloped in this serene state, which was rare. They almost never got a break since they were constantly being hunted down be those relentless Daein soldiers, stopping at nothing to get Princess Elincia. Tomorrow, they would probably have to continue to do what the Apostle wished, much to Ike's disdain. She never explained what was in those crate he recover on his last mission. Not that the young empress was obliged to answer what Ike asks in fact, it was the exact opposite. _He _had to tell _her _what she wanted to hear. As long as he was at her mercy, he couldn't utter a sound that even resembled whining. The princess' status and safety was on the line. But even so, a 10-year old girl bossing you around seems so...awkward. Ike snapped out of his reverie after reminding himself that he was supposed to be enjoying his break instead of moping around the luxurious cathedral he locked himself in. _"But there's nothing to really do except spar."_He decided that he would check on his comrades to see what they were up to. Maybe he could entertain himself while he was at it. Releasing a deep sigh, he set out to the library, where he heard Soren was researching in.

XXXXX

The library was crammed with the smell of old paper and ink. Thousand upon thousands of books were stacked on top of one another on the smooth tables and the ground that surrounded them. He noted on how all the books seemed to be in wonderful condition; some were slightly damaged but nonetheless wonderful. Blue orbs immediately locked on to a raven haired human that was currently being swallowed by the sea of tomes. Carefully making his way to his target, Ike went closer to the chair that the boy occupied. By the sound of Soren's soft and slow breathing, he guess he was asleep. He started to wonder how anyone could spend so much time reading a bunch of paper without having the urge to go do something else. Ike leaned over the sleeping child and went to see what he was researching. _Apparently nothing interesting,_Ike stepped away from the mess after deciding that he wasn't going to find anything fun lying around here when something caught the corner of his eye. On one of the lone selves that once harbored the books lied a tightly coiled scroll. The edges were a bit ragged and it seemed to be untouched. Curiosity getting the best of him, he opened it. Delicate strokes and curves were painted with great care on the scroll reading what seemed to be a document:

_Section II:3.2_

_Basic Education is officially recognized as a right for all citizens that resides in the known countries of Crimea, Daein, and Begnion. As such, it is unlawful for any child to participate in any activity that may hinder or otherwise interfere with their education as long as they are residents of the said countries. Activities may include but are not limited to: Partaking in daily labor such as farm work, jobs that may require excessive amount of time to be taken away from the child's daily life (i.e. military work, managing a market, etc.), providing charity services, etc. Failure to comply with this law is an automatic offense against the respective country and will result in a restriction of the child(ren)'s violating activity and current custody of the child being annul._

Ike's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he just read. A law actually exsisted for trivial things such as education, especially in times like these? There was still more to be read:

_Section II:3.3_

_In accordance to the Section II:3.2, the basic education that must be taught includes the following:_

_- Basic comprehension and understanding of society and its history_

_- Pre-algebra problem solving skills_

_- Vocabulary/word structuring skills_

_- Basic understanding of the known organisms that inhabit the world and how they have come to be._

_- Basic survival skills that includes but not limited to: food gathering, marketing skills, basic culinary skills, etc._

The list finally ended, leaving Ike still in shock. The law was demanding him to teach all the children in his army or he loses his sister and all his other able soldiers. Ike recalled his father teaching him some of the things that were listed but at the moment, he couldn't exactly remember what he said word from word. "I have to find Titania and talk to her about this..." he muttered as he placed the scroll back on the self, not bothering to wrap it up like it previously was.

XXXXX

"Titania! Titania!!" Ike could feel his throat getting sore from calling her name for the last hour and a half, but he needed to find her. There she was, in the courtyard conversing with Mia about something that didn't matter to Ike at the moment. Titania pushed a strand of hair behind ear before turning her attention the blue-haired swordsman. "Yes, Commander? Is something the matter? I thought I hear you-" but before she could finish her thought, she was dragged away from the beautiful gardens and into the cool stone building. Despite the protests that Titania was uttering about how rude it was to grab a person while they were talking, he kept running until he reached an empty room. Titania yelled what she should of yelled the moment he dashed off with her. "Ike! What is the meaning of this!?" She usually never said his name unless she needed his immediate attention. He motioned her to quiet down before answering her, "Listen! It's really important that you hear me out! It's about Mist!" He waited to see if she had anything to say and continue when she didn't respond. "Look, I was in the library earlier and came across this document saying I had to educate my sister personally or I lose her to the government! And not just my sister! We're talking about Sothe, Tormad, Rolf, Ilyana, Mia...Just about everyone whose under the age of 16!!" **(1)** She gave him a slightly skeptical look, but knew better than to doubt her commander. He had no reason to lie, especially if it had to do with his sister. But she hasn't recalled being told something like this before. Giving him approval to continue with a light nod, he motioned her towards the direction of the library.

XXXXX

In the far corner of the library, Titania was reading the scroll that in her grasp. One could see that the red-head went through many different expressions, each of which Ike nodded towards as proof of acknowledgement and understanding. "...Well?" She gentlyplaced the scroll down and took some time to choose her words carefully. "I...don't really know about this, Ike. How will we produce enough money to both support the children _and_ our troops?" "We can use these books as a reference and we have enough money for paper, pens, and ink,"**(2)** he replied. Titania still had her doubts,"...Do you intend on staying here for a while?" He looked at the empty chair that used to supporta sleeping Soren and turned her attention back at her. "I'll ask Soren for his help, if he's willing to help. Please Titania, help me out here. I don't want to leave my sister." Leaning back against the wall, she sighed in defeat. "I guess we'll have to try. There's no way we can lose Mist." A grateful smile graced his face. "Thanks Titania..." "But I'm not do this by myself. We'll need more teachers." He nodded and turned to leave the library in search of the others. They needed to be informed.

XXXXX

**Omake theater(3)**

"...Are you alright, beorc? You seem rather...cold," Lethe noted how a shiver suddenly ran down the raven haired-mage when the weather was perfectly warm outside.

"It's nothing...I just suddenly got this feeling that I'm going to get caught up in something reluctantly again..." he sighed, hoping that his feeling was wrong.

**A/N:**

**(1) **I recalled reading somewhere that anyone who was sixteen and over was considered an adult.

**(2) **I don't think they had pencils in their time period. I'm pretty sure they had paper, though.

**(3) **An Omake theater is a sidestory or extra that really doesn't have to do much with the main story.

Well, I'm back! Sorry that I was gone for so long. Long story short, my old PC broke down and I finally got a new one. So I'll update much more often. Review time!

**Temy Walker: **They came to steal everyone back that Micaiah stole! Oh and items that mysteriously appear when their enemies die...

**Fire Emblem MewMew:** Same thoughts here. I don't like yaoi either. Thanks for the tip!

**Sonic Phantom: **Thanks!

**Haou Yamata: **I haven't played pearl or the old pokemon games, like Red and Crystal...Oh and I might continue this theme.

**MidsummerMoonlight99: **I'll make my chapters longer if I can. That's actually a good idea...I might use that. I don't get yaoi either. What's the point of it, anyway? AstridXVolke sounds like a good pairing to me, so I'll do it.

I'm sorry to everyone who I promised to. I had this idea in mind so I had to write it down. Once I finish my next chapter, I will get to the requests.


	5. Author's note!

**REAL author's note!**

Damn it! I accidentally updated the wrong note! Anyway, my real note said that I won't be on 24/7 like I wish I could because I got a new computer which everyone wants to use. I'm going to probablybe on and off so please check in on me in a week unless otherwise stated. I'm sorry for the mix up. The hi thing was there because I wanted to have a separate document instead of reusing the same one over and over again like I have been. I didn't save my original note last night and ended up with hi as the message. Sorry.

Thanks for reading this (again)!,

Mikachiru


End file.
